Episode 1470 (1 July 1997)
Synopsis Tiffany has been up all night with her baby and Peggy mentions to Grant that they should get someone in to cover her shift. Grant says there's an obvious candidate they can bring in any time, so there is no point advertising. Later Tiffany warns Grant that she doesn't want Lorraine working there, because she saw him chatting to her yesterday. Dot is still being held hostage, as Damien is waiting for Nick, who owes him money from a drugs deal they did in prison. Dot wakes up early and Damien wakes up as she tries to get up quietly, thinking he is asleep. He says that Nick had better hurry up and come here, but Dot says he's unlikely to, since he knows that’s exactly where the police will come looking for him, and they have been several times and will be back again. She also mentions her other friends will be calling on her. Nigel appears at the door, as the downstairs tenant happens to let him in. Dot has to pretend she's ill in bed, and Nigel says he will be back later with something from the chemist for her. Pauline mentions to him that Dot hasn't collected her washing, and Nigel tells her Dot is ill and Pauline says she will go round to see her and take it. Huw and Lenny are moaning about having to find another place to live and Mick advises them to go to the CAB to check their rights, and asks if they were given written notice to leave. Meanwhile Mark and Ruth talk to Ian who says that if they haven't paid their rent, they are squatters and it's now a criminal case and they can call upon the law. Lenny is taunted by the teenage gang with monkey noises, as he walks across the square, and he ignores them. Ted is in court and the family are there to support him. He comes out looking shocked and says he got 2 years suspended sentence. Everyone is thrilled, but Ted is still miserable, and Kathy is trying to cheer him up. He doesn't mention his financial problems, to her. Peggy "celebrates" with the family in the Vic, saying that justice has prevailed and years ago people who deserved a slap got one without all the fuss and the police getting involved. Sarah points out that Robbie didn't do anything to deserve it, and Peggy shuts up. The mood is of embarrassment, and the celebration is a bit flat as Ted is in such a foul mood. Tony leaves, saying he has to be at work for the afternoon. He also tells Simon that he's not going to the gay march at the weekend as he has better things to do and being gay isn't the most important thing in his life. Sarah tells Ted she is going out with Joe now that everything is OK, and he agrees reluctantly, but later has a word with Joe. He waffles on about looking after Sarah and Joe says it's OK, he knows what Ted means, and they have discussed it already. Ted looks surprised and asks Joe what. Joe says they have discussed sex and nothing's going to happen. Ted is speechless and Joe goes off cheerfully. Gita has some unspecified hospital treatment for fertility. Joe and Sarah go out and Sarah apologises for Ted talking to Joe, who says it's all OK and he's only looking after her, perhaps he's over-protective because he is a single parent. Sarah is cheered up by this and tells Joe he's got a way of putting things so that they all seem OK. Robbie is still sulking about Well'ard's disappearance and his mood is made worse by seeing Joe and Sarah laughing together as they walk hand in hand across the square. Roy tells Barry to meet him in the Vic later, as he wants a word. Barry immediately says "what have I done now?" Roy says he'll tell him what it's about later, and when Barry arrives looking worried, Roy tells him that he wanted to congratulate him for the cab business - when David left he thought Barry would run away too, but he's really done well with this business. Pauline is in the Vic chatting to Ruth and Mark about the fostering and suddenly remembers she meant to take Dot's washing to her, but it's late so she says she'll go tomorrow. After a while, Dot gets braver and says she won't have people like him telling her what to do and she is fed up with it. Damien tells Dot he knows all about her, as it's very cosy in prison, and people like her never learn, they just carry on giving in - he says, for instance she knows the taste of poison, doesn't she? He says Nick told him all about it, and even after he tried to kill her she still lets him walk all over her. Dot says she won't let him do this, and gets up to leave the house. Damien makes a grab for her as she goes out of the door and drags her back in throwing her to the floor. She is unconscious on the floor and he goes through her bag for money and leaves. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Christopher Donnelly as Damion *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tony Caunter as Roy *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Kristian Wilkin as Gavin Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes